Never Let Me Go
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após uma missão onde trabalharam disfarçados como marido e mulher Deeks e Kensi não consegue mais resistir à atração que sente um pelo outro.


**Título: Never Let Me Go (NC-17)**

**Autor: Nessa_Matos**

**Categoria: NCIS Los Angeles/ 3ª temporada (Spoiler 3X22)**

**Advertências: Sexo**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Shipper: Deeks/Kensi**

**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo:** Após uma missão onde trabalharam disfarçados como marido e mulher Deeks e Kensi não consegue mais resistir à atração que sente um pelo outro.

**Never Let Me Go **

"_I'm going to be with you every step of the way. Even if you don't see me, I'll be there"_

Ele definitivamente não conseguia dormir. O corpo cansado e desgastado virando de um lado ao outro. Mas, o sono não vem. Por mais que continue mentindo pra si mesmo sente falta do calor dela ao seu lado. Uma semana vivendo naquela casa luxuosa como marido e mulher foi a realização de um sonho.

O seu maior medo em xeque. O fato de ser perdidamente apaixonado por sua parceira e melhor amiga. Contudo que culpa ele tem? Kensi Blye é a mulher mais sexy, linda, carismática, simpática, sorridente e extraordinária que o detetive Marty Deeks conhece.

O relógio no criado mudo move os ponteiros numa lentidão que o irrita profundamente. Quer dormir e esquecer esse misto de sentimentos confusos. Eles são parceiros. Profissionais. Tudo aquilo não passou de uma mentira bem contada por ambos. É óbvio que sentem atração sexual um pelo outro. Mas, até que ponto eles estão disposto a arriscar a parceria, o trabalho e a bela amizade por algo físico e passageiro?

Fletam descaradamente um com o outro. Isso é fato. Deeks & Kensi são assim. Ele faz uma piada sexual de mau gosto. Ela responde na lata com alguma insinuação que faz cada pelo do corpo arrepiar e desperta a sua masculinidade. É o jogo que vem jogando pelos últimos dois anos desde que ele ingressou no NCIS.

Mais uma coisa que o inteligente detetive não consegue explicar. Quando foi que esse sentimento se intensificou de tal maneira que o tornou capaz de matar qualquer um que ousasse machuca-la?

Quando todo o passado da família dela veio à tona alguns meses atrás a deixando ferida e posteriormente o seu desaparecimento. Deeks achou que fosse morrer a qualquer momento. O desespero tomou conta dele de uma forma que nunca havia sentido. Foi quando finalmente tudo fez sentido. Ele a ama. E não consegue mais esconder isso. Mas, será que ela o ama da mesma forma? Que estaria disposta a arriscar tanto para está com alguém como ele?

Levanta da cama rapidamente. Cata as peças de roupa jogadas pelo quarto escuro. Pega sua fiel arma, documentos, a chave do carro e sai em disparada.

XXX

O enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate com hortelã quase no fim. O filme pausado numa cena triste. E lágrimas escorrendo pela face da bela agente.

Odeia quando seu lado sentimental é mais forte que sua razão. Desde que chegou em casa que havia se enfurnado no sofá, se entupido de sorvete enquanto revia filmes românticos com finais trágicos. Tem medo de ir deitar e aqueles pensamentos pecaminosos retornar com força.

Viveu uma semana maravilhosa naquela enorme casa com o homem dos seus sonhos. Mesmo tudo não passando de uma enorme mentira para ela havia sido bem real. Dormir e acordar ao lado dele. Suas piadas infames. Seus olhos repletos de desejo. E toda aquela tensão sexual tão característico de Deeks & Kensi. Uma semana em seu paraíso próprio. Nem todo o perigo envolvendo um agente russo tirou o brilho e magnitude do momento.

Kensi Blye a mulher que foge de relacionamentos como o diabo da cruz foi fisgada pelo seu fiel companheiro e melhor amigo. Não sabe quando seu sentimento em relação a ele tinha ficado complicado e intenso. Há tanto em jogo. Suas carreiras. A amizade. Será que ele está disposto a arriscar tanto por algo incerto? E se tudo não passar de uma simples atração sexual?

Sua carreira é a única coisa estável em sua complicada vida. Viveu anos em busca de uma vingança. E quase perdeu a vida por ela. E ele esteve ao seu lado nesse momento difícil. Foi o maior responsável por ela ter restabelecido a convivência com sua mãe. E esse fato só vez aumentar a ebulição em torno desse sentimento confuso que tomou conta da sua mente e do seu coração.

Batidas na porta a faz retornar do transe. Passa rapidamente as mãos nos olhos limpando os vestígios das lágrimas. Ajeita a fina regata branca dentro da bermuda jeans. E caminha descalça em direção a enorme porta de madeira.

XXX

Ela abre a porta e no instante que seus olhos o viram com aquele sorriso maroto segurando um caixa da sua cerveja preferida as batidas do seu coração pulsaram descontroladamente.

-Deeks? – Todo seu autocontrole de superagente secreta dos EUA é uma ótima arma nessas horas – O que faz aqui? – Disfarça bem todo seu entusiasmo em vê-lo ali lindo de morrer em sua porta. Com cara de cachorro abandonado querendo colo.

-Ei parceira? – Ele entra sem nem ao menos esperar o convite- Vim para comemoramos mais uma missão bem sucedida! – Põe a caixa sobre a mesa de centro. Servindo-se de uma enquanto senta no sofá colocando os pés sobre a mesa sentindo-se em sua própria casa.

-Pode entrar parceiro! – Ela responde com desdém fechando a porta em seguida. Fazendo-o revirar os olhos – Não podia ligar antes e pergunta se eu por acaso estava a fim de perder minha noite de folga com você? – Ela senta-se ao lado dele servindo-se de uma cerveja.

-Qual é? – Ele vira-se e seus olhos azuis encaram os dela. Havia tanto desejo nítido neles – Você devia me agradecer por salvar essa sua noite. Sorvete com filme melodramático? – Ela revira os olhos bebendo um gole da bebida- Não entendo vocês mulheres! Perdem tempo vendo um filme tosco desse ai. Já sabendo que no final alguém morre. Só para ficar chorando pelos cantos enquanto se entopem de sorvete para no dia seguinte estarem se culpando pelos quilinhos extras! – Ele sente uma pontada de dor no braço esquerdo do enorme soco que recebe – Ai! Não precisa violência. Paz e amor parceira! – Ela pega o controle remoto mudando para a TV a Cabo- Não que você precise perder alguma coisa. Pelo pouco que vi naquele banheiro... – Recebeu outro soco só que dessa vez com mais força- Ok! Recado entendido... – Ele esfrega a região dolorida enquanto ela rir bebericando a cerveja.

Ela sintoniza no jogo dos Lakers. Uma das coisas que ambos tinham em comum era a paixão pelo basquete e pelo time de LA. Seu pai sempre a levava para ver os Lakers em ação. Fora os domingos à tarde em que ficavam vibrando em frente ao televisor apreciando cada jogada do time do coração. Certa vez ela confessou ao parceiro sobre isso. E desde então Deeks sempre fazia questão de acompanha-la nesse ritual.

Ficam hipnotizados nas jogadas enquanto bebericam a cerveja. Hora ou outra soltam palavras nadas amistosas para alguns jogadores. Ou riem de algum lance idiota. Não demora e o jogo acaba. Infelizmente o resultado não foi favorável ao time da casa.

-Filhos de uma P*%$!- Kensi deixa escapar assim que o juiz apita o fim do jogo – Como erra uma cesta daquela? – Ela fica inconformada joga a garrafa vazia ao lado pegando a ultima cerveja da caixa e bebendo um longo gole deixando mais algumas palavras nada gentis escapar.

-Nossa! Como uma mulher pode ter um repertorio de palavrão melhor que o meu? – Deeks finalmente se pronuncia- Cada vez aprendo algo novo. Nem na época em que trabalhava nas ruas com traficantes e pessoas de baixa categoria ouvia coisas assim – Ela revira os olhos – Que fique bem claro que isso é um elogio! – Ela deixa uma risada ecoar seguida dele.

-Isso que dar viver a infância e adolescência de base em base militar – Ela estira as pernas na mesa de centro quase tocando nas deles. E ele percebeu o gesto em ansiedade deixando um sorriso ingênuo se formar em seus lábios – Convivi com muitos garotos. E uma das coisas que mais fazia era jogar basquete com eles. Ai já viu. Cada jogo era uma rodada de palavrões diferente – Ele inconscientemente direciona seus pés mais próximos do dela quase os tocando.

-Nossa! Imagino a felicidade desses garotos – Ela o olha sem entender – Na minha época jogava com um bando de homens suados e fedidos. Imagino a felicidade em jogar ao lado de uma bela mulher suada e sexy! – Esse soco ele já esperava. Já nem sentia mais dor na pobre região onde ela insistia em acertá-lo – Isso dar cadeia sabia?

-Cadeia? – Ela o questiona sem entender – Do que está falando Deeks?

-Violência domestica – A enorme gargalhada que ela solta é melodia para os ouvidos dele. Ele adora a forma exagerada com quer ela sempre rir – Sabe mulher batendo em marido. Isso da cadeia! – Ele esfrega o lugar da recente agressão levando-a a rir mais ainda.

-Acho que ainda está dentro dos personagens Deeks! – Ela respira– O disfarce já acabou! Lembra?

-A missão terminou querida, mas isso não significa que devemos abandonar os personagens! – O olhar que ele direciona a ela naquele momento. Ele não estava simplesmente flertando como sempre fazia na base da brincadeira. Há algo novo naquele olhar. E isso a deixa em pânico.

Ela o olha intensamente. É a oportunidade certa. Veio essa noite numa missão suicida. Abrir seu coração para ela. Procurou uma forma de abordar o assunto. É agora ou nunca. Deeks respira fundo. Sente seu coração bater com mais força quase saindo pela boca. Direciona uma das mãos a dela fazendo-a assusta-se.

-Sabe aquela conversa que estávamos tendo naquela enorme casa antes do guri dos infernos acertar a nossa janela? – Ela balança a cabeça negativamente. Mas, ele sabia que ela lembra – Sobre sossegar. Ter uma bela casa no subúrbio como aquela. Casar. Ter filhos – Ele viu o medo nítido na face dela. Contudo, isso não ia freá-lo. Não quando está tão perto – Se você quiser Kensi posso realizar esses sonhos com você!

-Do que você está falando? – Ela levanta. Irritada- Você é meu melhor amigo. Meu parceiro. Não podemos nos relacionar assim. Lembra o que a Hetty nos disse?

-Pouco me importa o que eles vão achar! – Ele levanta-se. Kensi tenta fugir mais ficou presa entre o corpo másculo dele e a enorme parede. Ele delicadamente pega uma das mãos dela e direciona ao seu peito – O que posso fazer se meu coração bate dessa forma por você?

-Deeks! – O olhar apaixonado dele era irresistível – Não podemos sucumbi a isso! A essa tensão sexual. É normal quando se é parceiro há tanto tempo!

-Eu te quero Kensi! – Ele passa a ponta dos dedos pelos lábios vermelhos dela. Doido para senti-lo novamente contra o seu – Por você sou capaz de lutar contra todos. Até contra a Hetty! – Ela rir mais de nervosismo do que qualquer outra coisa – Basta você dizer que está disposta a lutar comigo essa guerra! Juntos somos imbatíveis – O lindo sorriso estampado nos lábios dele é sua perdição!

-Tenho medo Marty! – Ele ama quando ela a chama pelo seu primeiro nome. Seu coração quase sai pela boca.

-Não tenha baby! – Ele passa os dedos sobre os fios caídos sobre a face dela. E carinhosamente contorna toda a extensão estacionando nos lábios. Podia sentir todo o corpo dela tremendo.

-E se eu te perder? – Ela não conseguiu segurar a lágrima que escorria pela face.

-Você nunca vai me perder! – Ele captura a lágrima com a ponta dos dedos – Porque você estará sempre aqui! – Direciona a mão dela a seu peito. Ela sente o coração dele pulsando fortemente – Eu te amo Kensi Blye!

Quando ele sentiu os lábios dela novamente seu mundo passou a fazer todo sentido. Inicialmente toques suaves. A textura dela era tão doce. Nunca havia beijado alguém com tanta devoção quanto a beijava nesse momento. As mãos dele deslizam pelas costas dela abraçando-a. Ela deixa um gemido de surpresa escapar. Os lábios passam a se tocar com mais urgência e fome. Minutos se passam enquanto se tocam pela primeira vez sem medo e mentiras. Não era dois agentes disfarçados e sim dois amantes se descobrindo.

Quando o ar se faz necessário. Afastam-se. Testas suadas encostadas. O coração de ambos batendo descontroladamente enquanto buscava ar. Seus olhos se encontram. E o brilho intenso dos olhos dela quase fez Deeks perder a fala.

-Então? – Ele pergunta enquanto Kensi circula com os dedos os braços fortes dele de forma carinhosa levando-o a sentir cocegas na região.

-Então o quer? – Ela pergunta de forma inocente.

-Não tem nada para me dizer? – Ela o olha sem entender – Coisas do tipo. Deeks também te amo! Na verdade eu sempre te amei! Você é sexy demais! Como esperei tanto tempo antes de me jogar em seus belos e fortes braços! – Ela dar um soco no braço dele fazendo ambos rirem.

-Você não é nada modesto né parceiro?

-Vem cá!- Ele a abraça derrubando o corpo de ambos no sofá enquanto riem como crianças.

Ele afasta os fios da face dela beijando os lábios de forma majestosa. Lentamente. Apreciando cada toque.

-Eu te amo Marty Deeks! – Ele realmente não esperava ouvir isso. Bem na verdade ele queria muito ouvir. Mas, nunca achou que ela realmente se sentia assim – Achei que isso estava estampado em minha face. E que meus beijos haviam confirmado – Ele revira os olhos – Homens!

Ele começa a fazer cocegas nela. Fazendo-a quase saltar do sofá.

-O que faremos agora? – Ela questiona após uma nova rodada de beijos quentes.

-Estava pensando em testa sua nova cama box- Ela dar um soco de leve nele fazendo-o rir – Mulher! Já falei que isso dar cadeia!

-Estou falando sério Deeks! – Ele deposita um beijo suave na testa dela de forma a se desculpa pela brincadeira fora de hora – Mais pelo visto você só pensa em sexo!

-Bem. Não vou mentir que fantasio esse momento contigo há muito tempo – Ela revira os olhos – Mas, se é conversar que você quer. Vamos conversar. Vê filmes melodramáticos. Devorar caixas de sorvetes de chocolate com hortelã. Porque sei que esse é seu sabor preferido – Ele fica de joelhos no chão com o corpo apoiado sobre o dela no sofá – Eu te amo Kensi. E quero é ficar com você. É mais do que sexo para mim. Que isso fique bem claro mulher- Ele beija delicadamente os lábios dela. Levanta-se sentando ao lado dela. Coloca os pés dela sobre seu colo- Bem sobre o que quer conversar? Sobre o último capitulo daquela sua novela mexicana? Como é mesmo o nome dela? – Kensi tentava a todo custo segurar o riso – Ah lembrei... Las tormentas del amor... Como o Carlos Henrique Miguel deixou a Ana Maria Clara daquela forma?

-Deeks! – Kensi teve que quase gritar para fazê-lo calar a boca!

-O que foi agora mulher? – Ele o olha sem entender.

-Me leva para o quarto já! Antes que eu mude de ideia e lhe mande para casa sem provar a sobremesa – Ele a olha assustado. Depois deixa um enorme sorriso se forma nos lábios- Deeks?

-É para já – Ele a pega nos braços fazendo-a rir – Essa é a minha garota! – Ela revira os olhos antes de sentir o doce lábio dele contra os seus.

Ela não sabe como ele conseguiu acertar o caminho sem que seus lábios se desgrudassem. Apenas quando sentiu seu corpo sendo posto delicadamente sobre a enorme cama se deu conta que não estavam mais em pé no meio da sua sala de estar. Ele se afasta apenas para retirar ambas as camisas e jogá-las logo em seguida. A imagem do peito nu dele trouxe à tona todos àqueles pecaminosos pensamentos que há tempos tentava frear.

É a imagem do paraíso. Vê-la deitada ali em sua frente. Com os lábios inchados. Peito inflado. E olhos brilhando de desejo. A camisa regata branca já deixa transparecer os mamilos eriçados. Fazendo sua intimidade arder em antecipação.

-Uau! – Ele deixa escapar – Você é tão linda. Terrivelmente sexy – Ela revira os olhos. Afasta-se sem desviar seus olhos do dela enquanto retira a calça jeans ficando apenas com uma boxer preta.

E ela não desviou o olhar da protuberância já bem nítida destacada na roupa intima. Teve que se lembrar em como respirar. E ele disfarçou o orgulho que sentiu em ser capaz de mexer dessa forma com ela.

Aproxima-se lentamente. E Kensi sentiu seu coração explodir aos poucos a cada movimento. Ele passa os dedos lentamente pela face dela sentindo-a estremecer. Posiciona seu corpo sobre o dela enquanto devora sem aviso e permissão seus lábios. Enquanto a fazia delirar a cada investida da sua ágil língua seus dedos descem pelo colo até encontrar os mamilos já bastante eriçados. Toca-os lentamente abafando com os beijos o gemido agudo dela. Sem delicadeza avança a mãos por dentro da camisa tocando-os com fúria e desejo. E num movimento nada calculado puxa a camisa rasgando-a.

-Putz Deeks! Eu amava essa camisa!

Antes que ela pudesse reclamar mais ele direciona seus lábios aos mamilos firmes e rosados. Ela gemeu enquanto ele se perdeu. O gosto dela era melhor do que ele se quer imaginou. Enquanto ela se contorcia em seus braços. Uma das mãos dele ia contornando as pernas torneadas. Foi difícil mais ele direciona os lábios a barriga firme enquanto que com as mãos livra-se da bermuda jeans dela. A pequena lingerie preta e bordada o fez quase ter um infarto.

-Céus! Como você é linda – Ele deixa escapar.

-Vem cá! – Ela chama fazendo-o deitar o corpo sobre o dela enquanto se perdia em mais uma rodada de beijos quentes e famintos.

Enquanto seus lábios batalham uma luta sem vencedores. Os dedos dele deslizam pelo corpo dela até achar a lingerie. Passa-os sobre o fino pano fazendo-a gemer seu nome em deleite e seu corpo estremecer. E sem delongas penetrar um dedo no interior quente e úmido dela. Fazendo-a quase desfalecer em seus braços.

-Você é tão quente! E está tão molhada para mim! – Ela não conhecia esse lado do seu parceiro. E está simplesmente adorando.

Enquanto se contorcia em seus dedos direciona sua mão a enorme protuberância que cutucava seu estômago. Ele é da forma como ela sempre imaginou. Na verdade saiu melhor do que o encomendado. Jamais revelaria isso a ele. Porém vai usar e abusar à vontade.

Passa os dedos por toda extensão ouvindo um alto gemido em resposta. Ele gemia baixinho em seu ouvido a cada toque. E isso estava levando-a ao delírio. Penetra a mão na boxer e pela primeira vez toca-o sem barreira alguma. O corpo dele estreme por completo. Os dedos dele aumentam o movimento em seu interior. Aquela sensação se aproximando. Estava tão próxima. E dessa vez ela tinha certeza que seria devastadora.

-Marty! – Ele foi ao delírio só em ouvi-la sussurra seu nome em seu ouvido – Eu preciso de você em mim – Os olhos repletos de desejos se olham carinhosamente – Quero gozar com você dentro de mim – Quase gozou em ouvi-la implorar por ele dessa forma.

-Caralho Kensi! – Ele se afasta dela. Tirando a boxer rapidamente – Não faz isso comigo senão não duro nem um segundo mais! – Ela começa a rir.

Ela abre a segunda gaveta do criado mudo tirando um pacote de camisinha. E ele não deixou de perceber que o mesmo estava fechado. Significando que há tempos ela não tinha nenhum parceiro. E ficou orgulhoso disso. Por não ser o único que abdicou dos desejos carnais quando se descobriu apaixonado por ela. Kensi se atrapalha toda ao abrir o pacote derramando várias camisinhas sobre a cama levando ambos a rir.

-Estamos parecendo dois pré-adolescentes descobrindo pela primeira vez os prazeres da carne- Ele concorda com a afirmação enquanto mais uma vez a deita delicadamente no centro da enorme cama. Tirando o preservativo das mãos dela abrindo com o dente o mesmo em questão de segundos.

-Posso fazer isso? – Ela pede carinhosamente quando ele já se posiciona para colocar a preservativo.

-Não querida! Não tenho nenhum controle nenhum sobre meu corpo hoje. Quando você me toca é perigoso demais - Ele responde de forma apreensiva levando-a a rir.

Ele posiciona seus corpos. Beija-a delicadamente unindo seus corpos na mais perfeita sintonia. Ela solta um grito de prazer misturado com dor levando-o a ficar preocupado.

-Baby? – Ela abre os olhos encarando aquele mar azul que a fazia delirar – Tudo bem? – Ela balança a cabeça de forma afirmativa – Tem certeza? – Ele passa dos dedos sobre os lábios inchados – Não estou lhe machucando? – Havia preocupação no tom de voz e nas feições dele.

-Não! Claro que não – Ela alisa a face dele – É que meu corpo estava meio desacostumado – Ele abre um orgulhoso sorriso descarado.

- Ah! – Ele se faz de desentendido- Sei como é. Mais logo você se acostuma com o Junior! – Ela deu uma mordida no braço dele fazendo-o gemer de dor – Tá maluca mulher?

-Não acredito que você acabou de chamar seu pênis de Junior! – Ele a olha se entender o porquê do espanto.

-O pênis é meu e chamo-o do que eu quiser – Ela revira os olhos – E ele é sentimental! Não ofenda senão bye bye – Ela se mexe um pouco sentindo-o ficar mais duro dentro dela – Bem. Parece que meu amiguinho aqui está ao seu favor nessa pequena discussão – Ela começa a rir enquanto ele bufa inconformado.

- Deeks! – Ele que reclamava com seu "amigo" volta a encará-la – O que você acha de menos papo e mais ação?

-Mulheres! -Ele responde e finalmente começa a movimentar seu corpo contra o dela. Inicialmente lento até ela se acostumar e começar a ditar o ritmo do ato.

Começa a se movimentar de forma rápida e necessitada. Todo o tempo de espera. Todas as incertezas. Toda a paixão e desejo escondido. Sendo finalmente posto em prática. Por mais que quisessem prolongar a ação por várias e várias horas. Não duram nem poucos minutos. Logo ela sente suas paredes internas se fecharem ao redor "dele" e aquele grito gutural sair sem controle algum. Seu corpo de contorcia de prazer. Levando-o com ela nesse mar de sensações imensuráveis.

Ela despenca o corpo mole e suado sobre o corpo dele. Descansando a cabeça no peito dele. Ele beija delicadamente o topo da cabeça dela enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

-Isso foi... Incrível – Ela deixa escapar quando finalmente voltar a respira normalmente. Caindo ao lado dele da cama puxando-o para si. Mantendo seus corpos abraçados.

-Fico feliz que pude ser útil parceira – Ele sorrir quando recebe o soco no braço. Ele ama isso nela – É querida! Temos sérios problemas nesse relacionamento – Ela vira-se ficando com o corpo sobre o dele tanto total atenção – Eu lhe dou prazer, amor e carinho. E você continua a me bater? – Ela revira os olhos

-Só para não perder o costume – Ele joga o corpo sobre o dela ficando por cima enquanto começa a fazer cocegas fazendo a rir bastante.

Ele afasta os fios caídos sobre a face dela.

-Eu te amo – E ele deixa escapar mais uma vez. É tão bom poder dizer isso sem medo algum

-Eu também te amo – Ela responde beijando-o delicamente.

-Posso sugerir um segundo round ou corro sério risco de perder o braço? – Ela dar uma mordida de leve no queixo dele.

E se amam mais uma vez. Sem medo. Sem inibições. Sem promessas. A vida continua. O mundo lá fora podia não entender. Mais o amor que nasceu de uma simples parceria e amizade é mais forte que qualquer regra e lei. Juntos eles podem superar qualquer obstáculo.

**FIM**


End file.
